


Better Than Ice Cream

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-16
Updated: 2000-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What happened after the guys caught that ice cream truck.This story is a sequel toDeath by Serge.





	Better Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Better Than Ice Cream - by Ashinae

**Rating/Warning:** R. Slash, sex, some language.   
**Pairing:** Fraser/Vecchio   
**Disclaimer:** The pain of saying, "They don't belong to me" never lessens.   
**Spoilers:** none.   
**Summary:** What happened after the guys caught that ice cream truck.   
**Notes:** Again - Sally, ask and ye shall receive! I can't say no :) (or the most part.) After previewing "Death by Serge" she said: "So, after they get catch that ice cream truck, Fraser will be going over to Ray's. They'll still need to cool down, take a shower. And to conserve water, they could share of course! :)" and I said, "Hmmm!" and the wheels started turning :)   
All mistakes are my own. But that's what makes me special. Um, right? *G*   
Feedback? 

* * * * *

**BETTER THAN ICE CREAM** \- July, 2000   
by Ashinae 

Diefenbaker rushed past the two men and into the cool house, going over to the nearest air vent and settling himself down right on top of it. It seemed like a pretty smart idea, really. 

Ray draped his jacket over the back of a chair in the living room as Benny headed instantly into the kitchen. He put his Stetson down on the table, then went over to the fridge, taking out the water jug. He poured two tall glasses, then handed one to Ray as he came into the kitchen. They drank down the water, savouring the coolness of it, and both came up for air with a sigh of relief. Ray took the glasses once they were done and set them in the sink. 

Benny walked slowly into the *air conditioned* living room and positively collapsed on the floor. Ray followed and stared at him for a moment, grinning at the "Uhhhhh" that came out of Benny's throat. Then, Ray shrugged, and joined Benny on the floor. 

"I long for snow, Ray," Benny murmured. 

"Me too, Benny," Ray agreed. "Me too." 

"I want to get out of this." Benny gestured feebly at his uniform. 

"Go ahead." 

"I don't think I can move." 

"I'd help you." 

Benny looked at Ray hopefully. 

"But I can't move either," Ray added. 

"Oh." 

Did Benny sound disappointed? Nahh. Ray was just imagining it. 

Ray turned his head to look at his partner. Benny had his eyes closed. Ray instantly felt guilty for thinking those Thoughts of the Mountie that he really should *not* be thinking. But, damn, the man was just *so* gorgeous... 

Ray struggled to sit up, then pulled off his shoes and socks, feeling coolness rush over his feet. He sighed happily, then turned to Benny. 

"All right, Benny. Let's get you out of that uniform." He almost slapped a hand over his mouth for saying that. 

Benny's eyes opened, and he pushed himself up onto his elbows with some effort. He did that Wetting His Lower Lip Thing that drove Ray nuts, then said, "All right." Ray got to his feet, and extended his hand out to Benny to help him up. He must have pulled a little too hard, and Benny was just *that* worn out, because once he had hauled Benny to his feet, the Mountie fell against him and they collapsed onto the floor again in a heap. 

"Hey there, Benny." 

"Hi, Ray." 

"How are you doing?" 

"Not bad. You are lying on my hand." 

"I thought something was jabbing into my back." 

"I think it would be a good idea to get up." 

"You're too smart for me, Benny." 

"Very funny, Ray." 

They got back up to their feet, and Benny started working on removing his uniform. Ray took the various bits and pieces and placed them on the same chair with his jacket, then Benny plopped down on the couch to remove his boots. Benny had had enough sense to wear a tank top instead of his Henley under the serge today, and Ray found himself openly admiring the man's arms. 

"Benny?" he said. 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"You need more sun." 

"Anything you say, Ray." 

Ray rolled his eyes. 

Benny pulled off one boot with a sigh of relief, then went to work on the other one. 

Ray suddenly found himself wondering if there was a good way to ask your best friend if he wanted to share a shower with you. Conserving water? Riiight... 

Finally the other boot was off and Benny wiggled his toes. "God, that feels better," he said. He glanced up at Ray, and Ray realised he was staring again. 

"Are you all right, Ray?" Benny asked. 

"What? Oh, yeah, sure. I'm good." 

"All right, then..." 

Why did the Mountie always look *so* unconvinced when Ray was lying to him? 

They were silent for a moment, watching each other. If Ray wasn't so certain that his feelings weren't returned, he would think that the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. But they weren't returned, so... He sighed. 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"Do you want to go lie down for a while? You look exhausted." 

"Nahh, Benny. I'm fine." 

A sudden grin split across Benny's face and Ray looked at him suspiciously. "What are you plotting?" he demanded. 

Benny's eyes widened in complete innocence. "Plotting? Why, nothing!" He smiled sweetly, then stood up and grabbed his boots, then went over to the chair and picked up the rest of their clothing. "Come along, Ray," he said. 

Ray blinked at him. "Why?" 

Benny smiled. "You're going to have a nap, and I'm just going to hang up my things." 

"Uh..." Ray amazed himself with his sudden eloquence. 

Benny jerked his head in the direction of the stairs. "Come on, Ray." He turned and headed upstairs, Ray following close behind. Benny lead the way into Ray's bedroom. He went over to the closet, put his boots down on the floor and arranged his uniform on an empty hanger and hung it up. He turned and looked at Ray, who was standing in the doorway. 

They stared at each other. 

Ray instantly felt his face turning red. He was standing there like an idiot. 

It was *his* bedroom, for God's sake! 

He took a step inside. 

"Lie down, Ray," Benny instructed. 

"Yes, *Ma*," Ray teased, then settled down on his bed and closed his eyes. He heard Benny going to leave the room. 

"Stay a bit," he found himself saying. *Shut up, you moron!* 

A brief pause. "All right." 

"Uh, Benny, you can..." Ray patted the bed next to him. *What are you doing?!* 

Another pause, and then he felt the bed shifting as Benny stretched out beside him. 

"Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"... Nothing." 

"... All right." 

A few minutes passed. 

"Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Are you asleep?" 

"I would be if you weren't speaking to me." 

"Oh. Sorry." 

"What's the matter?" 

"Nothing. Why would anything be the matter?" 

"Well, I just thought you wanted to get some sleep." 

"You're the one who dragged me up here." 

"I did *not* 'drag' you up here." 

"You were *this* close." 

"I certainly was not." 

"...Benny?" 

"*What,* Ray?" 

Was that impatience in Benny's voice? Ray almost laughed. "Nothing. Just bugging you." 

Benny snorted. 

A few minutes later they were both asleep. 

***

Ray awoke to the most pleasant sensation of being wrapped in warmth. He sighed softly and nestled back against that warmth. He noticed that the warmth had a wonderfully broad torso, and strong arms that were wrapped protectively around him and a leg draped over his own. There was a hand idly stroking his chest through his shirt. Lips touched his neck. 

Something very... insistent... was pressed against his back. Someone else's hips were rocking that... something insistent... against him. 

Ray caught his breath. *Oh my God!* he thought. *Oh my God, that's Benny! Benny!* Ray struggled valiantly to keep his own breathing normal, to not make a single noise, but that maddening hand started travelling lower all of a sudden and he could *not* stop the moan that rose up in his throat. 

*Aw, shit!* he thought when everything behind him went completely still. 

He found his voice. "Benny... if you stop what you're doing, I'm going to *kill* you." He wrapped his fingers around Benny's wrist and urged him on. 

Benny balked. "Ray, I--I'm sorry--I think I was dreaming and--" 

"Benny. Please. Don't argue with me. Just..." 

Ray heard Benny take in a breath. "Ray... you have *no idea*--" 

"Yeah, I think I do, Benny." He disengaged himself--very reluctantly--from Benny's arms and turned to face him. Benny's face was bright red, his eyes wide. 

"I--Ray--you don't... do you?" 

"Don't *what,* Benny?" 

"Feel..." Ray saw Benny swallow. The Mountie tried speaking again. "You... want me?" 

"God, Benny! Are you that *blind*?" 

Benny's body tensed. Ray sighed. 

"Sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you." He sat up and grabbed Benny's arm, pulling him up too. "Benny... I--yes, I want you. I am so completely... Benny, I want to be with you. I want--I want us to be *together.* I have for... a while now. A long time. Forever. I dunno, I *don't know* when it happened, all I know is that it did." 

Benny's eyes softened and a smile crossed his face. "I never thought..." 

"Stop thinking, Benny," Ray said softly. "Just--" 

Ray didn't get to finish his own thought because Benny grabbed him and pulled him close. Their mouths weren't even an inch apart. Ray could feel his heartbeat quicken considerably. 

"Ray," Benny breathed. "May I...?" One hand held the back of Ray's head, the other was splayed over his back. 

Ray's eyes closed. "Benny, you could cover me in chocolate sauce and lick it off, and I wouldn't stop you." 

Benny's lips brushed ever-so-lightly over Ray's. "I'll stop thinking if you stop talking," he whispered teasingly. 

Ray nodded and melted against Benny as their lips met. He moaned softly into Benny's mouth as the Mountie's strong arms enfolded him, and he found himself being pulled down on top of the bigger body as Benny laid back on the bed. 

His shirt was tugged on, and Ray broke their kiss long enough to pull it off and toss it carelessly over his shoulder. He looked down at Benny and was struck by just how *gorgeous* he was. His eyes had darkened, his lips were parted, his cheeks were flushed. 

"You're wearing too much," Ray said, reaching down to unfasten Benny's suspenders. 

Benny grinned. "So are you, Ray," he replied, and pushed Ray's hands away. He pulled Ray to him again, then rolled them over so he was on top. He tossed his suspenders aside, then pulled off his tank top before his mouth descended once more upon Ray's, his tongue sliding past Ray's lips. 

It was unreal, electrifying. It was amazing. *Benny's* tongue thrusting into his mouth, *Benny's* body pressed against his, *Benny's* hips rocking against his in a delightful torment. Then Benny's mouth moved away and Ray moaned softly at the loss. "Don't stop," he gasped, when Benny rolled off him and onto his side. 

"I'm not stopping, Ray, don't worry," Benny said softly. Ray's head tipped back and he sighed as Benny's leaned forward to press feather-light kisses along his neck, down to his chest, as his hands moved at the same time to open Ray's belt. Ray closed his eyes as Benny opened his fly then pulled off his slacks. He opened his eyes again, frowning, as he felt the bed shifting as Benny got up. 

"Where do you think *you're* going?" Ray demanded. 

Benny grinned wickedly at him--he never thought Benny would be able to make a facial expression like that, but there it was--and stripped off the remainder of his clothing. 

"Oh, holy mother of God," Ray whispered, openly admiring the pale, smooth flesh on display in front of him. "You're beautiful, Benny. And no blushing. You should be damn *proud* of how you look. Now get your ass back over here before I throw myself at you where you stand." 

Benny's eyes twinkled. "Now there's an interesting thought," he teased. He stood by the side of the bed, looking down at Ray with a more serious expression. 

"Are we really going to do this?" he asked. 

"Hey, we're all dressed up for the occasion," Ray said. "Might as well." He grinned and sat up, reaching out to take Benny's hand in his own. "I love you, Benny," he said softly. 

Benny's eyes closed and a happy smile spread across his face. "I love you too, Ray." *This can't be happening,* he thought. But it was, it really was-- 

He opened his eyes, then dropped down to his knees, smiling up at Ray, sliding his hands up the other man's thighs, noticing the way Ray's breathing quickened considerably the higher his hands drifted. The Mountie hooked his index fingers in the waistband of Ray's briefs. "You have no idea how many nights I've thought about this," Benny said. Ray lifted his hips so Fraser could slide the briefs down. Benny put his hands behind Ray's knees and pulled the Italian closer to the edge of the bed. "I always wondered how you would taste," Benny continued in a hushed voice, "how you would feel against my tongue..." 

A strangled moan escaped Ray's throat and he closed his eyes, as he felt Benny's hand gently close around his cock, then Benny's tongue running over the head. "Ohh, God, Benny..." His fingers ran through Benny's hair and he moaned as Benny made love to him with his mouth, bringing him to completion quickly--too soon, but not soon enough. 

Ray collapsed on his bed, gasping. 

Benny climbed up next to him, leaning over him and pressing tender kisses to Ray's neck, shoulders, and chest. 

"You've done that before," Ray said, almost accusingly. 

"Yes, Ray," Benny admitted. 

There was a brief pause before Ray asked, "Have you been seeing people, Benny? Guys, I mean?" 

Benny shook his head. "No. It's been a... very long time, since I was with another man." 

Ray shook his head. "I never would have believed..." 

"Well, believe it, Ray. I love you, and I'm not going to leave until you tell me to." He resumed kissing Ray's neck. 

"Mm... Benny... you still haven't..." 

"I know." 

A grin split Ray's face and he pushed Benny off him. "Wanna have a shower?" he asked, jumping off the bed and grabbing Benny by the wrists, hauling the Mountie up to his feet. 

"Right now?" 

"Yes, of course, right now!" Ray hurried over to his closet and grabbed two robes. "I promise to make it good for you," he added, with a wink, then laughed when Benny blushed. Ray then ushered Benny out of his bedroom and towards the bathroom, stopping to grab two towels from the linen closet. 

Once inside the bathroom, Ray discovered just how difficult it was to get the water to just the *right* temperature when one has an amourous Mountie to take care of. Ray did eventually manage to get himself disentangled from Benny's grasp, and pulled him into the shower. They were instantly in each other's arms again, kissing passionately, hands roaming over each other's bodies. Benny let out a loud gasp when Ray's hand closed around his erection. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, baring his throat for Ray to rain sweet kisses down on. 

"God, Benny... never gonna get enough of you..." Ray murmured against slick skin. 

Benny moaned. "Please don't." 

Ray looked up and smiled at Benny, then pushed him up against the shower's wall with one hand on his shoulder. Benny gasped as his back hit the cold tiles, then his knees nearly gave out as Ray started to stroke his cock. 

"I can't believe your self-control," Ray said teasingly, but the only reply he received was a moan that seemed to come up from Benny's soul. Ray grinned, pleased beyond words that he could so easily render the Mountie incapable of speech. The hand that rested on Benny's shoulder slid up his shoulder, and Benny tipped his head forward, allowing Ray to tangle his fingers in the dark, wet hair. Benny leaned his head into Ray's hand. 

"Look at me, Benny, please," Ray said. "Wanna see you..." 

It seemed to take some effort, but the blue eyes opened, and the instant he looked up into that adoring green gaze, Benny couldn't hold back had he wanted to. 

"Ray!" he gasped. "Ray!" He repeated the name over and over, breathily, until finally he sagged up against the tiles, smiling. 

"That was incredible." 

"Yes, Ray." 

"I've never seen anything that looked as good as *that* did." 

"Well, you can do that any time, Ray. I won't mind." 

"*Any* time?" Ray echoed, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

"Well, within reason." 

"Oh. Fine, then. Spoil sport." 

Benny rolled his eyes and was about to speak when he distinctly heard a noise downstairs. His eyes widened and he and Ray stared at each other. 

"Someone just came home," Ray said. 

"Someone's coming up the stairs." 

"Oh my God! I didn't lock the door!" 

"You didn't lock the door? What's wrong with you?" 

"You were horny!" 

"*I* was horny? That shouldn't impair *your* judgement!" 

Ray laughed. "You just said horny." 

"Ray!" Benny protested. 

"All right, all right. Just--stay here." 

Ray got out of the shower, grabbed a robe and pulled it on, tying the belt and hurrying over to the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush and was just putting some toothpaste on it as his mother opened the bathroom door. 

"Hi, Ma," he said. 

"Caro, I just wanted to grab the dirty towels. I thought--" 

"No, no, it's Benny," Ray said a little too quickly. "He's a little hot and sweaty--uh, you know, long day guarding Canada and all--I'll, uh, grab those towels..." 

He grabbed a pile out of the hamper and handed them to his mother. 

"Benny's gonna stay tonight, I hope that's okay? I don't want him sleeping in his apartment without air conditioning." 

"I was actually going to suggest that." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Vecchio!" Benny called out. 

"No problem at all, Benton. I hope you're hungry." 

"Oh, certainly!" 

"Good. Dinner will be ready at seven," she announced. 

Ray smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you all right?" she asked, a little suspiciously. Ray was just a little *too* happy. 

"Yeah, Ma, I'm fine," he replied. "Benny and I just, ah, went out for some ice cream before we got home. It, uh--was a real, you know, boost after dealing with the heat today." 

"Ah. Of course." She turned and left the bathroom. 

And from behind the shower curtain came the sound of a Mountie struggling valiantly to contain his giggling. 

FIN


End file.
